You were an ass I was a traitor
by MexicanDEA
Summary: What would Eustace thought when Edmund told him "You were only an ass but I was a traitor". Find out. BOOKVERSE


**_THIS IS BOOKVERSE. ALRIGHT. AND WHY AM I USING ALL CAPS? I DON'T KNOW._**

Everyone was celebrating that Eustace was no longer a dragon, Caspian made a party in his honor amd everyone was happy and cheering except Eustace.

Edmund's words where in his mind _You were only an ass but I was a traitor_. How could his cousin had betrayed them? I mean, even before Eustace learned his title in Narnia, Edmund was always just. If he had hit Lucy, Edmund would make him apologize and probably he would had hit him too. That question was in his mind. King Edmund _The Just_ a traitor?

In the campfire that they build, Edmund could clearly see that something was minding Eustace, his facial expression said it all. But what could be troubling the boy? He wasn't a dragon anymore, what more could he asked?

"A penny for your thoughts, Eustace?" He said at loud making everyone stopped talking and Eustace look up "It's nothing, I don't want to ruin the evening" Edmund smiled "I don't think you could ruin this evening, come on, tell me what is troubling you" Eustace sighed defeated "It's what you said to me _You were only an ass but I was a traitor_ , how could a traitor-if you were one- become king?"

Everyone tensed up, that was something that no one should had talk, Lucy winced at the mention of the word 'traitor' knowing how much pain it caused and Caspian wasn't very much pleased with what Eustace said but was also, curious about how Edmund became king. Everyone looked at Edmund, who smile did not fade, but you could see something in his eyes.

Eustace noticed the silence and sighed "I'm so sorry, I told you I was going to ruin the evening" Edmund looked at him and gave him that warm smile "You didn't ruin the evening, I'm glad you asked that question" Then he stopped to think for a minute "Do you want to hear a tale, it's a tale with a happy ending, do not worry" Lucy who knew what he was going to do whispered to his ear "Are you sure?" And he answered "Never".

Edmund walked to the middle of the campfire "This is the story of a boy, a Lion and a Witch. This is my story, as I am about to tell, keep in mind that I wasn't King Edmund The Just back then, I was Edmund Pevensie, a normal-well _semi_ -normal kid-"

He looked at Eustace and the he started to tell his story "In my world, Spare Oom, there was and still are war, and my father had to go serve for his country leaving us, Peter, Susan, Lucy and me alone with our mother who could barely give us food. I was very fond of my father and watching him leave made me bitter, I hated everything and everyone" "Like me" Eustace said.

Edmund didn't nod "Kind of like you Eustace, but I believed that I should had been the man of the house and not Peter, I wanted them to suffer all that I ever suffered and when Peter or Susan weren't so keen of my actions, I moved to Lucy and picked on her, calling her a baby or making her cry and I smiled knowing that I made one person suffer" He stopped to see the horrfied faces of the sailors, Caspian and even Eustace.

He gave a small laugh at their reactions and continued "When we had to move because of the war, we went to an old house of a professor, I hated it and was making a hard time for all, then, when we were playing hide and seek, Lucy started yelling that she was back from somewhere, and I was getting annoyed so I yelled to her that she should shut up, in the end, I made her cry, Peter pushed me and I ran out angry"

Lucy looked down remembering that day, Edmund noticed and hugged her letting her know that he wasn't the same boy, he nodded and looked up again "That same night, I saw her going towards a wardrobe, she said that's were she found a whole new world, I was thinking to make her cry again and call her a baby, so I went to the wardrobe and what I saw, it was something that I couldn't believe. Lucy was right, there was a world in the wardrobe. And it was winter, but I wasn't cold in that time"

Eustace noticed that Edmund shivered and his hand was moving towards his stomach "Lucy met in that world a faun, she told us his name was Mr. Tumnus, I met someone as well, but it wasn't a faun" He made a pause and shivered "She was beautiful, she was like the winter herself, she was the tallest woman I ever met but her eyes, there was something her eyes that made me feel...safe"

"She asked me a sort of questions that I hesitated to say but said anyways, I gave in Mr. Tumnus and told her about my sisters and brother, she told me she could made me king of Narnia. And my siblings my servants, all I had to do is give them to her and I would finally see them suffer as I did" He looked at Eustace who couldn't believe it "I said yes without thinking, she offered me Turkish Delight as a promise and I took it. I traded my family for... _sweeties_ "

"Lucy told me her name was Jadis, she called herself Queen of Narnia but her real name was The White Witch, she told me she was horrible and mean, I could had stopped the deal, not giving my family to her but I didn't care if she was evil, if she was a Queen it meant I was the Prince, that was all I thought. It was till later I found the real power of The Witch"

"My family made to Narnia but never got to the castle, I did, I betrayed Narnia in telling all I knew to The Witch, I told her about Aslan's Camp and where he was...and then, I asked for more Turkish Delight. But she wasn't pleased that I did not bring my siblings, so she made me her prisonier. I will not tell you what she did to me, I don't want you to have nightmares, let's say that even death would had been less painful"

He stopped and looked at Caspian who now understood why he was so angry at Peter when he was about to realise The Witch. Then, he looked at Eustace who did not change his expression. "I felt really bad, I was responsable of a war and many people's lives, only because I wanted to be king. Aslan's soldiers rescued me from her camp and brought me to Aslan Himself, who...forgave me. He forgave me and all my sins"

"The Witch came to his camp demanding my blood. A _Traitor's_ blood. She called me by my first title in Narnia: Edmund Penvensie The Betrayer of Narnia. Aslan... _died_ for _me_. A good for nothing traitor! A traitor! A spineless sap of a traitor!" The last part was a shout of anger. He looked at Eustace "We went to battle the next day, in the middle of it, I saw The Witch going towards Peter to kill him and..."

"I stopped her, broke her wand but she...she stabbed me with what was left of it, Oh Aslan, it was the greatest pain I felt in my life. I was only thinking in my betrayal. But I was saved. And then I became King Edmund The Just"

He looked at Eustace "You haven't betray us, you haven't cause any deaths, Aslan hasn't died because of you, you haven't started a war. You were only an ass but _I_ was a traitor"

And with that they all continued their activities.


End file.
